Star (ling) Of The Show
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Dan sees Amy's ruthless side. What did he do? Will it affect in time? /cradling her at the arms of death as she had drunk the serum just yesterday, which seemed like forever ago. I know me, Ian Kabra, will never confess my love to Amy now that she is dead, and when most of my family is dead. (Dedicated to Dani for winning December's Madness and Insanity contest)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Dedicated to amianfan102 (Dani), for winning December's contest.**

* * *

Dan Cahill is unbelievably afraid, but of course, he would not say it out loud. Is fear still here even after drinking the serum? He didn't feel strong, smart, ruthless, or peaceful. He still felt like the calm Madrigal with fear, which scares him. Did he miss an ingredient? He would not, because if he still remembers the second grade math test years ago, he would not forget something as deadly as this.

The reason of being afraid is two things- he is sent out with Hamilton and Ian to find out where Sinead Starling disappeared to. He would have never thought she was the Vesper Mole. In his dreams, Ian was so close to killing him...so close. Those dreams had chosen to fade after Ian was proven innocent, but instead, Sinead haunts him in newer versions of that dream. It scares him to death.

He laughs bitterly, a cold smile on his face. She would pay for it, knowing one of her own brother's is suffering with the rest...but Alistair and Phoenix's deaths made him look like a mad person, seeking a horrible revenge. The second reason is that he was afraid...

He is afraid for Amy, his sister. She is suppose to protect him, calm him even after her breakdown. Dan likes that she acts tough- but a little _too _tough in his opinion. Earlier, she was thinking like Ian would, and forcing us all to memorize those maps so they didn't get lost. It was horrifying. She was acting cold and ruthless. No stutter, no emotion on her face.

Amy was with Evan and Jonah to travel to find the hostages, while Jake and Atticus stay at the Cahill Command Center. As much as Dan objects to the idea of Amy's suicidal mission, she had a point. A bad point. We need as much Cahills as possible for the war between the Vespers and Cahills.

"Dan, are you okay? You look awfully pale," says a voice. Dan blinks for a second, before realizing the owner of the voice. Ian. Just because he wasn't the Vesper mole does not mean he trusts the snake. But he knew it would be rude not to answer his question, and Ian is probably more nervous because his sister has been in the prison, and is in more danger.

"Why would you care?" I ask. Ian glances at him with a small, sad smile.

"You're worried about the others. I am too," Ian admits with no confidence in his voice whatsoever. "And the hostages."

Dan blinks back a few tears that beg to be shed, and replies, "Oh. You do care."

Ian's face hardens. "Was that sarcasm, Dan? I _do _care. Even for that dork," Ian whispers, "I just want them to make it back."

"Me too," he murmurs, and gets up. "Let's go track that liar of a Lucian down!"

Ian glares at him. "Shut up, Dan." He walks for the door, and then Hamilton bursts in, sweating.

"Sinead...is...here...with..." he chokes out, and falls to the ground as a shadow twists his neck at a bad angle. Ian and Dan nod at each other, and knock over the black figure. Dan kicks the figure while Ian tries to pull off her/his mask.

Finally, Ian decides to be a man, and yanks the mask right off. We face Isabel Kabra, the witch evil of evilness. Ian gaps at her, his mouth forming an 'O' like a fish. He elbows Ian in the rib cage, and glares hardly at Isabel. "Is there more of you here?" he asks with loathing in his voice. Isabel smiles cruelly at him, digging her nails into his bare skin.

"And why, would I tell you, Dan?" murmurs Isabel, a fierce fire lit in her eyes as she dug deeper into his skin. Finally, he yowls with pain, thrashing around. Ian slaps his mother hard on the cheek. It echoes around the room as Ian keeps punching and slapping her.

"Feel my pain inflicted on me for years, Isabel," hisses Ian, hovering over her. He grabs her neck, and throws her out the RV window. Arms wrap around his neck, and a faint whisper says,

"Hello, Ian, Dan. I wish I could have killed Hamilton myself." Sinead Starling's red hair flows behind her, and her green eyes narrows with amusement.

"Sinead," breathes Dan, his eyes wide with surprise, and takes steps forward towards her. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

What he didn't know is that Sinead carries the smallest gun in the world. Dan felt pain pierce his ear, and then red blurs his vision as a knife stabs into his heart..."Ian, go...find Amy...it's all...a trap..." he croaks before gasping his last, hoarse breath.

* * *

Ian is on a mission to find Amy Cahill. Of course he knew they weren't leaving till tomorrow, but Ian felt a sense of dread. He drives away from the horrible, bloody mess in the RV.

He calls Evan, since he knew this 'new' Amy wouldn't pick up his calls. "Hullo?" says Evan, as Ian winces.

"I need to talk to Amy, now," he demands.

"Then why did you call me?" asks Evan, an edge to his tone.

"Because Amy probably wouldn't pick up the phone," says Ian.

"There's something wrong with Amy..." Evan murmurs. Ian freezes. _No..._

Ian flings out of the car, and pelts down the driveway to the door. He unlocks it, and runs inside. Amy is lying on the couch, her skin very pale.

"Where's Jonah?" asks Ian slowly, looking at her.

She starts crying. "He died...hey, where's Dan and Hamilton?"

"They..." he chokes on his words. "Isabel and Sinead killed them."

Amy looks like she is too weak to cry, but she does. "Ian...I took the serum..." she says weakly.

"_WHAT?!" _he exclaims, "No. No. _NOOOO! WHERE'S YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND?!"_

She sobs. "He left for home...he doesn't know."

"Where's Jake and Atticus?" he asks coolly.

"_They left too, _happy?" yells Amy, her face twisting into pain.

Ian sits next to her, his arms wrapping around her as she cries the rest of the life out of her.

* * *

**Jeez, I'm so evil. CC is helpful. **

**DANI YOU BETTER LIKE IT!**


End file.
